starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Artanis
Templar Caste Tassadar's followers (2500) Khalai Refugees (July, 2500) Fleet of the Matriarch (2500–?) Protoss Protectorate : Daelaam ::Hierarchy :: Templar Caste ::: Akilae Tribe |job=High templar Scout pilot Executor (formerly) Praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces Hierarch of the Protoss Leader of the Akilae Tribe |eyes=Sky blueRosenberg, Aaron (June 1, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-7133-4.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. |voice=Paul Ainsley (StarCraft: Brood War) Patrick Seitz (StarCraft II)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. }} Artanis is the leader of the Daelaam. A renowned warrior, he seeks to unify his beleaguered people, and will let nothing stand in his way to restore the glory of the protoss.Artanis, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-10-28 Biography Early Service As a member of the Templar Caste, Artanis served extensively alongside his comrade Fenix. The two traveled across hundreds of worlds.Fenix: "You know, Executor, although we two have marched across hundreds of worlds together, I never imagined that we would be fighting on Aiur. The Zerg are indeed worthy foes." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. One such world was Dannuth VII, inhabited by a race called the tagal. Fenix and Artanis led their forces against them and although the protoss were outnumbered 30:1, they still emerged victorious.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (variant) (in English). 1998. First Strike. Limited Gaming. Accessed 2008-01-18.Gradius. 2008-01-18. Starcraft Bonus Missions(+2 never seen!). Blizzforums. Accessed 2008-01-18. The Great War Enter the Zerg Artanis was appointed to the position of executorBlizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft (archived). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. during the zerg invasion of Aiur, following the apparent defection of the previous executor, Tassadar, to the Dark Templar. To this end, he began by fortifying the base at Antioch, once again serving alongside Fenix. Antioch was held against the zerg and a successful counter attack was made.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. Artanis' actions pleased his superior, Judicator Aldaris, restoring his faith in the Templar Caste.Aldaris: "En Taro Adun, Executor. Your defense of Antioch has restored my faith in the Templar caste. I admit that Tassadar's desertion had shaken my faith." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. An interruption by Tassadar however, sending his thoughts from the planet Char, was not so pleasing. Regardless, Tassadar spoke of what he had learned from the Dark Templar, how striking down the cerebrates was the key to winning the war against the zerg. Aldaris decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, though Tassadar maintained that he would remain on Char for the time being, returning when the time was right.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Putting Tassadar's suggestion into action, Artanis and his forces held the line against the zerg while Fenix moved his own forces into position for an assault on the Baelrog Brood's cerebrate. In this, he was successful, penetrating the hive cluster and striking down the cerebrate. However, after staying behind to observe the brood's actions, Fenix reported that the cerebrate had reincarnated, having seen it with his own eyes, driving its forces forward for the next offensive.Fenix: "Executor, I bring news most dire. The Cerebrate that we thought we had killed has arisen again. The creature's battered form was reincarnated, despite the considerable damage we inflicted upon it. Even now, the Cerebrate drives its Brood in preparation for their next offensive." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Flames (in English). 1998. Seething at Tassadar's apparent treachery, Aldaris ordered Artanis to reclaim the province of Scion from the zerg, while Fenix remained behind at Antioch to guard against counterattack. While Artanis was successful in taking back the province, Antioch came under heavy attack in the meantime, Fenix falling in the assault.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Higher Ground (in English). 1998. Heresy In the wake of the recent victories against the zerg, Artanis was tasked with finding Tassadar and bringing him back to Aiur to face justice and grieved for the loss of Fenix. He found Tassadar (and his new human companions) after barely rescuing them from a zerg attack led by Kerrigan. Artanis's first thoughts of Tassadar were negative, as he witnessed him wielding the powers of both the Khalai and Nerazim. And yet, he sensed no evil in Tassadar's thoughts. Artanis placed his trust in Tassadar.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. and agreed to help him rescue Zeratul and his band of Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Hunt for Tassadar (in English). 1998. Battling against the zerg and even Terran Dominion forces,Edmund Duke: "Protoss Commander, this is General Edmund Duke of the Terran Dominion Armada. You are in violation of our air-space and have endangered human lives in your reckless attack against the Zerg. I order you to withdraw your ships immediately. If you fail to comply, I will not hesitate to open fire upon your vessels." Tassadar: "General Duke, I am Tassadar, and you are well known to me. Whatever leniency I extended to you and your comrades before, may have been in error. If you persist in halting our course, we will burn your pathetic fleet down to the last man." Duke: "I'm going to have to assume that was a hostile response..." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Choosing Sides (in English). 1998. the Dark Templar were successfully rescued.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. They agreed to return to Aiur.Zeratul: "Greetings to you mighty Tassadar. I knew that you would not forsake us. For in the time that you have spent with us, you have learned to value our ways and our methods. You have learned to channel our dark power as well as that of your masters; thus, you alone have found completeness beyond the scope of the Khala. But I fear that the Conclave, in its pride, could never bring itself to welcome outcasts such as we." Tassadar: "Outcasts though you may be, it is your vision and courage that may yet save our Homeworld from the Swarm. I beg of you, Zeratul, return with us to Aiur. Though they are petty, and have, in ignorance cursed your kind for generations... help me save our people." Zeratul: "Since our banishment long ago, we have never failed in our responsibility to Aiur. Though it shall cause us great pain to see our homeland once more, we shall return with you, Tassadar. We will do what we can." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Into the Darkness (in English). 1998. Upon returning to Aiur, Artanis and company received welcome from Fenix, whose body had been recovered from Antioch and implanted inside a dragoon exoskeleton. The response of the Conclave however, was hostile, surrounding the landing zone with the Vanguard of Aiur and ordering them to stand down and surrender the Dark Templar for execution. Initially, Tassadar was willing to battle against the Vanguard of Aiur, Artanis following suit.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. However, unable to stomach his people slaughtering themselves in battle, Tassadar surrendered himself to the Conclave.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Homeland (in English). 1998. Artanis protested against Tassadar's decision, but Tassadar stated that it was the only way to end the bloodshed, and give his followers a chance in the wider war. Thus, Tassadar was taken into custody. Artanis and Fenix were left without Tassadar to guide them, and Zeratul and his Dark Templar had disappeared.Fenix: "Zeratul and his Dark Templar have vanished, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I wonder if Tassadar was mistaken to have put his trust in them." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. However, with the aid of the terran Jim Raynor in the Hyperion, they were able to rescue Tassadar before he could be executed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Trial of Tassadar (in English). 1998. In addition, Zeratul returned to the fold, sharing his knowledge of the zerg, of how they too were created by the xel'naga,Tassadar: "Zeratul, perhaps the time has come to tell our friends of the foe we face." Zeratul: "Indeed. When I slew the Cerebrate on Char, I touched briefly with the essence of the Overmind. In that instant, my mind was filled with its thoughts, and I tell you now our worst fears have come true. The Zerg were indeed created by the ancient Xel'Naga, the same beings that empowered us in our infancy. But the Overmind grew beyond their constraints, and has at last come to finish the experiments they began so long ago." StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. how they would run rampant throughout the stars if not stopped here and now. It was a task that Artanis was ready to take on.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Shadow Hunters (in English). 1998. The Battle for Aiur To clear a path to the Overmind, its defenses had to be thinned. Fenix proved apt in this, weakening the defenses of the hive cluster, allowing Zeratul to assassinate the cerebrates. A last, final assault on the Overmind was thus made ready, the Templar Caste and Dark Templar, alongside Raynor's Raiders, pooling together their forces. With the Conclave's blessings, Artanis, Raynor and Tassadar led their forces against the Overmind and its minions. In the end, though the Overmind was weakened, so too were those who assaulted it. In a final act, Tassadar set the Gantrithor on a collision course with the Overmind, hoping to channel enough Void energy through the hull in order to slay the creature.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Eye of the Storm (in English). 1998. Artanis protested the choice, but Tassadar remained firm. He was willing to follow the path fate had given him. He told Artanis that one day, he would understand. With that, Tassadar guided the Gantrithor on a collision course at the creature, destroying both it and himself in a burst of Dark Templar energy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: The Death of the Overmind. (in English). 1998. As the chaotic, swirling energies subsided, a heavy silence settled over the battlefields of Aiur. Due to Tassadar's sacrifice, the Overmind was now dead and the Zerg Swarms were scattered and broken. However, like those around him, Artanis knew that victory had cost them all but their lives.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. The Brood War Escape from Aiur Artanis was appointed Praetor and oversaw the evacuation of refugees through the warp gate to ShakurasAldaris: "Executor, Zeratul shall find us passage to the warp gate. After the gate has been secured, Fenix and the new Praetor Artanis shall lead our surviving brethren to Shakuras." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. and their defense from accompanying zerg until Dark Templar reinforcements arrived.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. The evacuation was a success but Raynor and Fenix were forced to remain on Aiur to close the gate and ensure no further zerg followed. Artanis promised to send as many troops as could be spared back to Aiur before the gate closed.Jim Raynor: "Executor, my crew and I will remain here on Aiur and shut the gate down on this side. It's the only way to make sure that the Zerg won't send more reinforcements to Shakuras." Artanis: "You will be hopelessly outnumbered, and once the gate is shut down there will be no one to save you should you be overrun." Raynor: "Yeah, well... I'm a man of action. What can I say?" Fenix: "I shall remain with Raynor as well, Executor. My duty is to Aiur, after all." Artanis: "Farewell then, brave warriors. We will send through all the troops we can spare." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Upon meeting the Matriarch Raszagal and learning of the xel'naga temple, Artanis was very enthusiastic about retrieving the Uraj and Khalis crystals in order to activate it. However, Raszagal wanted the zerg scoured from the temple grounds first. Afterward, Sarah Kerrigan appeared and made her introduction to the protoss leaders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. While Raszagal welcomed her, Artanis said he could not forget her crimes against his race. Quest for the Crystals Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan and the Executor departed for the planet Braxis, where the Uraj was located. Overcoming damage to their warp matrix, which prevented Artanis' forces from summoning stargates, the protoss defeated the Terran Dominion forces there and recovered the crystal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. When the protoss tried to leave Braxis, however, they meet a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov had constructed a series of missile turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis was incensed at Stukov's attitude and unimpressed by the arrayed UED forces. Zeratul cautioned against underestimating the enemy.Artanis: "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" Zeratul: "Yes, Artanis. We did vanquish the Overmind. But we did so with the help of humans. Do not be so quick to underestimate them." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Artanis led the protoss breakout from the front in his scout. However, the assault bogged down as the UED defended the fusion reactors which powered the turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroyed the fusion reactors, shutting down the turrets, allowing the escape of the protoss. Artanis's next destination was Char, home of the new Overmind and the location of the Khalis Crystal. Unfortunately, the new Overmind had nestled very close to the Khalis, requiring the protoss to fight their way past a large number of zerg in order to recover the crystal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Return to Char (in English). 1998. Kerrigan and Artanis both proposed ways of recovering the crystal. Kerrigan suggested striking hard and fast so as to fight their way through the defenses and escape with the crystal, while Artanis suggested doing enough superficial damage to the Overmind to temporarily pacify the nearby zerg -- the new Overmind was still in its infant stage, and it's control over the zerg was still weak. Kerrigan commented that either plan would work. Artanis was humbled when Zeratul compared him to Tassadar for the plan's boldness.Zeratul: "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" Artanis: "You give me too much credit, noble Zeratul. I am not worthy enough to even speak 'His' name." Sarah Kerrigan: "Touching." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Return to Char (in English). 1998. The protoss struck out, assisted by the few zerg Kerrigan was able to wrest control of. The Khalis was secured and Artanis urged a return to Shakuras lest the zerg overwhelm that world in their absence. Return to Shakuras When Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan and the Executor arrived back on Shakuras, they found it in a state of uproar. Raszagal told them that Aldaris, seemingly angered at the abandonment of Aiur, the alliance with the Dark Templar and the acceptance of Kerrigan, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar warriors and was preparing to lead them in an attack against the Matriarch.Raszagal: "Congratulations, Executor. Your success has brought us the promise of hope against the Zerg. However, we face a new threat within our own ranks. In your absence, Judicator Aldaris and an entire legion of Khalai survivors from Aiur have begun an open revolt against us." Zeratul: "By the gods, this is ill news indeed! Why would Aldaris betray us so?" Raszagal: "He and his ilk believe that it was wrong to have abandoned Aiur and consorted with our people. Their prejudices have driven them to perpetuate the Conclave's sins against us! Even now, Aldaris and his loyalist templar forces are preparing to attack our Citadel." Artanis: "I can scarcely believe this. As if the Zerg were not enough! Matriarch, are you certain of this?" Raszagal: "All too certain, young templar. Executor, as Matriarch of the Dark Templar and custodian of this world, I hereby order you to terminate Judicator Aldaris, and quell this untimely uprising without delay! There will be no dissent among us while the Zerg are poised to strike!" StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Aldaris even had archons which he could send against them, which worried Artanis, but Zeratul told him not to worry -- the Dark Templar had archons of their own.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. After defeating Aldaris, Artanis and Zeratul confronted him. Artanis tried to persuade Aldaris that Kerrigan had changed, but Aldaris replied that the Matriarch had been manipulated. As Aldaris tried to explain the real reasons behind his revolt, Kerrigan interrupted the conversation by killing Aldaris. Zeratul banished a gloating Kerrigan from Shakuras as a result of her actions.Aldaris: "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis. While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by de-" Kerrigan: "We have no time for this!" Zeratul: "Kerrigan... What have you done?" Kerrigan: "I just cleaned up your mess, Protoss. Don't be so squeamish." Zeratul: "Wretched creature! This was a Protoss matter; you had no right to interfere! Begone from this world! You are no longer welcome among us!" Kerrigan: "Fine. I've done what I came here to do. I've insured the destruction of the renegade Cerebrates, and I used you to do it. Have fun, mighty Protoss... We'll be seeing each other again, real soon..." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. Artanis was disgusted to learn that Kerrigan had been playing them all along and that the protoss had gone along with her game, but had to carry on with the plan to remove the zerg from Shakuras. Fury of the Xel'Naga When the protoss returned to the xel'naga temple, Artanis personally carried the Uraj;Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. with it, he activated the temple and used its power to eradicate all zerg life on Shakuras.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Fury of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. The Siege of Char Kerrigan returned to Shakuras, capturing RaszagalBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Drawing of the Web (in English). 1998. and transporting her to Char. The protoss followed. After a brief alliance (resulting in the death of the Overmind)Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. the zerg and protoss began to fight each other.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. The battle resulted in the death of Raszagal'Zeratul:' "Damn you, Kerrigan, for what I must do!" Raszagal: "Thank you, Zeratul... You have freed me from her vile control at last. You have always served me with honor... Thus I must ask you... to watch over my tribe... Into your hands I give the future." Kerrigan: "I can hardly believe this! You've killed your own Matriarch!" Zeratul: "Better that I killed her, than let her live as your slave, Kerrigan." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. and the destruction of the protoss fleets. Zeratul set out in search of Artanis so they could return to Shakuras and plan their next moves.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dark Origin (in English). 1998. Kerrigan's rash attack on the protoss put her in a perilous position; most of her forces had descended to the surface of Char leaving Char Aleph relatively unguarded.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Artanis led a fleet to the space platforms, intent on revenge for Kerrigan's actions.Artanis: "Kerrigan, this is Artanis. My brethren and I have come to avenge the deaths of Fenix, the Matriarch, and all of the other Protoss who fell before the Swarm! It is long past time you paid for your crimes against our people." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Omega (in English). 1998. Artanis commanded the assault on Kerrigan's platforms; his forces, along with Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the UED launched a combined assault. However, the alliance crumbled before the might of the Zerg Swarm. Artanis warned Kerrigan that the protoss would never forget her treachery, and would be watching her. Defeated, Artanis and the protoss survivors returned to Shakuras to begin rebuilding their once glorious civilization.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998. Resurrection Artanis participated in a secret mission on Braxis. He called a conference with his old terran comrade Jim Raynor, alerting him to the truth of rumors that Raynor had heard; former United Earth Directorate Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft 64. Nintendo of America, Inc. Mission: Resurrection IV (in English). 2000-06-12. who was murdered by former UED agent Samir Duran,Samir Duran: "Vice Admiral Stukov, I am here under orders to terminate your command." Alexei Stukov: "Lieutenant Duran. I'm not surprised. We both know exactly what it is that you're here to terminate. Get on with it." Duran: "Say goodnight, Stukov." Stukov: "To hell with y- !" Gerard DuGalle: "Lieutenant Duran, report your situation immediately!" Stukov: "Gerard... old friend. You do indeed have a traitor in your midst... but it's not me. Duran. He has been playing us both from the start... He convinced you to destroy the Psi Disrupter... even though it was our best chance at defeating the Zerg. And then, on Aiur, ...he allowed the Zerg to overrun us even as we had the fugitives in our grasp. I came here... to activate the one hope we have of defeating them... And you killed me for it. Heh, heh... Duran is your enemy Gerard. I suspect... that he may even be infested as well... Use the Disrupter, Gerard... Finish our operation... Let my death have at least some meaning." DuGalle: "Alexei! No! What have I done? What have I done? Computer, where the hell is Lieutenant Duran?" Adjutant: "The Lieutenant no longer registers on my sensors, Admiral. He appears to have vanished." DuGalle: "No." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. had been resurrected and infested by the zerg, specifically by a cerebrate named Kaloth. Raynor believed Stukov would never "sell out to the zerg" but Artanis warned him that it was very possible. He didn't want to kill Stukov, however; instead, he would employ a new nanotech serum which could reverse the infestation process. He sent Raynor and Praetor Taldarin to the surface of Braxis in order to accomplish the mission. Afterwards, his forces "purified" Braxis, melting its surface which destroyed all life on it,Chris Metzen, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18 including both the zerg and the soldiers who defected to Raynor and Taldarin. Becoming Hierarch Sacrifice Artanis was hailed as a hero for his efforts during the previous conflicts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). Cinematic: StarCraft II: The Story So Far (in English). 2015-10-27. He took a position within the Hierarchy,Burns, Matt (w) and James Waugh (w), Edouard Guiton (i) and Emanuele Tenderini (i). (October 20, 2015). Artanis: Sacrifice. Blizzard Entertainment. Artanis Sacrifice Accessed 2015-10-20. as the representative of the Akilae Tribe. However, he intended it to be a temporary position, as his only aspirations were to be a warrior. The Hierarchy however, reached one impasse after another in its debates. It came to pass that Zekrath declared that the body needed a leader—both he and Mohandar agreed that Artanis was the best choice. Artanis refused, reaffirming his intention to leave the group after the end of the next cycle, but other members voiced their support. Artanis was given the day to reconsider. Both Nahaan and Tabrenus threatened to leave the group if Artanis did not take on the position. Artanis made it clear to Mohandar that he had no desire for the position, but as Mohandar pointed out, desire and need did not always align. It was a fact that Tassadar had known to be true. In solitude, Artanis reflected on his mentor, and on the events of the Great War. Selendis informed him that members of the Hierarchy were preparing to leave Shakuras, as they did not believe that Artanis would take on the position. Artanis feared that all would be lost if he did not accept. Selendis pointed out that their fleets could take them to a new world, but not, as Artanis pointed out, as the Daelaam. Selendis conceded that perhaps the unity of Khalai and Nerazim was never meant to be. She left, promising to return the following day. Once again left alone, Artanis wished Tassadar was here instead of him. The next day came, and Artanis greeted the Hierarchy with silence. Tabrenus exclaimed that Artanis had obviously not chosen to become hierarch, and that he would leave at once. However, Artanis had indeed agreed to take on the role of hierarch; the supreme leader of the reunited Protoss Protectorate. Leader of the Daelaam As hierarch, Artanis focused on merging the two sects of protoss society together. Some protoss could not understand that the Khalai and the Dark Templar were two halves of the same species and were psychologically regressing to a tribal state; Artanis had his hands full trying to prevent this slide into tribalism. His chief assistant was Selendis. He could not count on Zeratul for help as he had not been seen for years.Zeratul and James Raynor went their separate ways and have not been heard from since their departure. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: Epilogue (in English). 1998.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2007-08-31. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-12-02. He ordered the construction of the Golden Armada, with the explicit intention of someday using it to retake Aiur.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-13 As hierarch, Artanis was granted ceremonial armor. Its design was intended to reflect the cultures of both Aiur and Shakuras, and stand as a symbol of their combined strength. He reflected that it offered far more protection than his previous suit (or, in some cases, where he had not worn armor at all). To his annoyance, Daelaam would sometimes rearrange the furnishings of his council chamber without his knowledge.Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 The Battle of Artika ]] In 2502,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. Artanis oversaw military operations, such as the battle of Artika, where his forces captured a xel'naga temple, at great loss.Elder, Josh and Ramanda Kamarga. "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3. Twilight In 2503, a group of protoss survivors from Aiur and terran Rosemary Dahl arrived on Shakuras through the warp gate. The gate had been redirected as the last of the travelers entered from the Aiur side; Jake Ramsey, a terran archaeologist, "host" to Zamara, a preserver's spirit he was carrying, ended up elsewhere. Zamara was carrying information which was extremely important for the protoss people, and her presence was slowly killing Ramsey. Dahl demanded the protoss help her retrieve them, but they were initially unwilling to trust a terran or risk lives to help her. Executor Selendis championed Dahl's cause. She hoped to arrange a private audience with Artanis, but instead the entire Hierarchy arranged to be there. Artanis, while taking the views of the other tribal leaders into account, agreed with Dahl and ordered the launch of a rescue expedition. He allowed Vartanil, a survivor from Aiur and craftsman, to accompany the mission, a wise decision since his skills resulted in the rescue of much knowledge. The Second Great War Artanis]] By the Second Great War, a common acclamation among zealots was "For Artanis!"2007-06-28. Zealot. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-07-01. In the aftermath of the conflict, as Kerrigan lead the zerg away from the Koprulu sector, the protoss were given their opportunity to retake their homeworld.2015-06-22, E3 2015 – PCGamer StarCraft II: Whispers of Oblivion Prologue Missions Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-06-24 Also noting that the terrans were no longer a threat thanks to the destruction the conflict had wrought on them, Artanis declared that Aiur would be reclaimed. Voices of dissension went unheard as preparations got underway. Children of The Void As the Golden Armada neared completion and therefore a chance to retake the protoss home world of Aiur, Artanis was faced with bitter dissension among the Nerazim faction of the Daelaam. Rebel dark templar, who angered over how the Khalai protoss "stripped mined" Shakuras to fuel their armada war machine and how the Nerazim leader, Mohandar, in their eyes, failed to protect their culture and interests, assaulted and took control of the citadel to incite resistance. Knowing how fragile relations to the Dark Templar are, Artanis and Selendis ordered a team of zealots to "discreetly" contain the rebels with minimal bloodshed. He also ordered to keep this event away from Vorazun, Matriarch Raszagal's daughter, who is his most outspoken critic in regards to the Golden Armada and how he was bringing the dark templar into "their conflicts". Though this failed due to Vorazun's agents. Despite having a team ready, Vorazun and Mohandar traveled into the temple to attempt to negotiate with the disgruntled rebels. Tragically, while they were successful in disarming most of them and killed their leader, Mohandar was killed. Hearing Vorazun's resolve to aid the Daelaam and honor Mohandar, supported her claim as the new Matriarch of the Nerazim."Children of the Void." (Oct. 13, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: Children of the Void Accessed 2015-10-13. Legacy of the Void Reclamation In 2506, Artanis took the Golden Armada under his command2014-11-11, BlizzCon 2014 – StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void – Characters. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-11-11 and led it to Aiur, as reclaiming it was the only common interest possessed by both the Khalai and Nerazim. In doing so, he hoped that a new protoss civilization could be created from the rubble of the old. Yet on the day before the invasion, Artanis was plagued by self doubt. He excused himself from the fleet and came down to the surface of Saalok. His friend Kaldalis joined him, questioning his absence. Artanis admited that he had doubts as to whether he could lead the invasion to victory, and questioned whether Aiur was worth reclaiming at all. Kaldalis claimed that Aiur was the heritage of the protoss, yet Artanis pointed out that so too was the Aeon of Strife. Yet the protoss did not cling to that dark time. Kaldalis pointed out that the Aeon ended favorably for the protoss, as Khas united them through the Khala, and the Firstborn turned Aiur into a paradise. Yet again, as Artanis reminded him, the protoss once again fell into civil strife in the Discord, as the Dark Templar separated themselves from their Khalai kindred. He voiced the belief that the zerg's invasion of Aiur was fate's punishment for their past sins. And that Aiur was an ideal that had served its time. Kaldalis refused to accept that, and told Artanis that he had volunteered to be a khundelar. That his friend had inspired him to do so, so that they could make a new world for all protoss. Kaldalis departed the moon's surface, urging Artanis to return. To lead them home. For a moment, Artanis remained, before likewise teleporting upwards to rejoin the fleet. Invasion The invasion was launched and a beachhead was established on the surface.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). YouTube. Cinematic: StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void opening (in English). 2015-09-13. Onboard his ship, Artanis addressed the Templar who would be warped down to the planet's surface en masse. However, Zeratul appeared nearby, prompting Selendis to order the Templar to arrest the Nerazim. Artanis allowed Zeratul to speak, who warned the protoss of the threat of Amon, and that Artanis had to call the invasion off. Artanis, remembering his history with Zeratul, nonetheless stated that too many had already been sacrificed in order to call off the invasion. He ordered Selendis to commence the reclamation. The protoss forces landed outside the ruined city of Khereson, as they fought to reactivate its warp network. The protoss forces made headway against the feral zerg, but eventually came across a brood that, as Zeratul pointed out, were acting with far more coordination than their mindless counterparts. Artanis conceded the point, and soon, the protoss discovered the guiding hand—hybrid reavers. However, even they fell before the protoss forces. With the warp conduits secured, Artanis gave Selendis control over the invasion, while he retired to discuss matters with Zeratul further.2015-10-16, StarCraft 2: Legacy of the Void — Первая миссия. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-19 Zeratul revealed to Artanis of the Keystone, the xel'naga artifact that would the key to stopping Amon and a prophecy that the xel'naga would stand with the protoss in the end. Artanis urged Zeratul to go to Korhal to obtain the Keystone from Jim Raynor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Zeratul's warnings proved accurate, as the invasion was thrown into disarray as Amon revealed his presence, corrupting the Khala. Artanis was directly possessed by Amon and forced to fight Zeratul. Though the Dark Prelate managed to sever Artanis' nerve cords, freeing the Hierarch from Amon's control, he was fatally wounded as a result. Horrified at what he had done, Artanis cradled his old friend in his arms, who reminded one last time to seek the Keystone, before disintegrating into dust.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Growing Shadow. (in English). November 10, 2015 Artanis later rendezvoused with the Phasesmith Karax, who also had his nerve cords severed by the Nerazim. Acknowledging that the invasion had failed, Artanis lead his remaining forces in retreat in the ''Spear of Adun. Onboard the ship, once safely far from Aiur, Karax instructed Artanis on the nature of the ship. Artanis declared that they would avenge what had transpired at Aiur.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Spear of Adun. (in English). November 10, 2015 Subsequently, while checking the war council section of the ship, they found a preserver named Rohana, who had been awoken from stasis. Artanis became hostile when Karax pointed out that she was still connected to the Khala. Though Rohana assured them that Amon held no power over her, Artanis warned that if she were to be corrupted, he would not hesitate to execute her. Korhal At the behest of Zeratul, Artanis took his forces to Korhal, where the Terran Dominion was under attack by the Shadow Corps. Artanis cooperated with Raynor's forces onboard the ''Sky Shield, dealing with the Shadow Corps's forces while Raynor's repaired the space platform's atmospheric stabilizers, preventing the platform from crashing into Augustgrad. After securing the space platform, Artanis and Raynor now had to retrieve the Keystone which had been stolen by Mobieus Corps. Gathering their forces, Artanis and Raynor faced off against the corrupted terran force and their Hybrid leaders, defeating them and securing the Keystone. In the aftermath of the battle, Korhal sustained heavy damage. As the survivors were gathered, Artanis and Raynor shared a moment atop a cliff, as Raynor paid tribute to the fallen soldiers. As Artanis claimed that the fate of all warriors laid in death, Raynor replied that fate isn't set in stone. In addition, Raynor expressed his faith in Artanis for future battles, as he had faith in Zeratul's words. Before parting, the two exchanged handshakes, for Artanis asked "It is your custom to shake the hand of a friend, is it not?" Shakuras Upon receiving a request for aid from Matriarch Vorazun, Artanis returned to Shakuras and cleared out launch bays of the zerg so that her ships could escape.2014-11-?, Is anyone else excited for the Legacy of the Void campaign?. Reddit, accessed on 2014-12-14 After clearing the launch bays, Vorazun and Artanis discovered that Amon was breeding hybrids and zerg on Shakuras. Vorazun, refusing to let her home fall to Amon, reacted by ordering that the core of the xel'naga be overloaded, destroying Shakuras. They succeeded and Shakuras exploded as the Spear of Adun flees with the rescued Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Cybros Upon finding out about the purifiers, Artanis traveled to Cybros to reactivate them. There was a robot on the surface of Endion, which Cybros orbited that was designed to unlock the locks that guarded Cybros. Artanis eliminated the local Zerg threat of Amon's brood and used the robot to allow access to Cybros above. Upon landing on Cybros, they activated sections of the station. The first wave reawakened a Purifier with the personality of Executor Clolarion. Clolarion proclaimed that in order to align with the Daelaam, Artanis was mandated to assist Clolarion in eliminating Amon's brood from the surface. After fully activating the Purifiers, Collation activated the station's weaponry, destroying all life on the surface of Endion. This brought upon the alliance of the Daelaam and the Purifiers. Ulnar Artanis was captured by Amon after finding the Xel'Naga dead in Ulnar. Alarak boarded the Spear of Adun to parley with Vorazun. He told her that he would aid in freeing Artanis before being destroyed by the Void energies in exchange for vengeance against Amon. Vorazun agreed to the deal, and freed Artanis and shut down Ulnar's portal to the Void with the help of Kerrigan and the Swarm. This lead to the discovery that Alarak wished to aid Artanis in the battle against Amon. This, however, wouldn't be a worthy alliance without the control of the Tal'darim. Slayn Artanis made an alliance with Alarak to confront gain leadership of the Tal'darim through the defeat of Ma'lash in Rak'Shir. Before Alarak could make the challenge of Rak'Shir, he ordered Artanis to eliminate the Tal'darim guardians, claiming it to be a part of the ritual. After the guardians were killed, Alarak revealed that this was not a part of the ritual, but was a quick way of eliminating any Tal'darim that may challenge Alarak to Rak'Shir in the future. Alarak then approached Ma'lash and challenged him. Alarak and Ma'lash then travelled to the Pits of Ascension to battle. Artanis defended Alarak during the confrontation from Ma'lash's hybrid, and even Amon's forces. Alarak defeated Ma'lash and assumed control of the Tal'darim. They then sent all forces to Aiur to confront Amon. Reclaiming Aiur With the full might of his rebuilt army, Artanis commits a unified assault into Aiur, succeeding in destroying Amon's physical proxy body on Aiur, and removing his influence on the Khalai Protoss with the use of the Xel'Naga Keystone. With the Protoss now capable of having free will, the Protoss race is ushered into the age of peace and prosperity on Aiur. Into The Void Shortly after the successful reclamation of Aiur, Artanis received a psionic call for assistance from Kerrigan, leading him back to Ulnar. Upon reaching Ulnar, Artanis, Kerrigan, and Raynor lead a joint Terran Dominion/Zerg Swarm/Protoss armada into the Void with the sole purpose of permanently killing Amon. During the assault, Samir Duran is killed by Alexei Stukov, and the joint fleet frees a Xel'Naga, Ouros, from captivity. Upon freeing Ouros, Artanis, Raynor, and Kerrigan learn that only a fellow Xel'Naga can kill Amon, and that Kerrigan is the only person capable of ascension. Artanis helps Raynor in aiding Kerrigan's mission until her successful victory against Amon. In the two year period after Kerrigan's victory, the unified Protoss race has maintained its age of peace and prosperity, maintaining an alliance with the Terran Dominion. Alternate future In Utter Darkness ]] In the early stages of the war, Zeratul sought information on the Dark Voice and the hybrids. He experienced the Overmind's vision of the future and the protoss' last stand on a distant, shadowed world. Artanis would be present at that final battle, commanding the mothership, ''Shield of Aiur and leading a fleet of protoss ships as well as a ground force. As he died he wondered how the protoss could have known that Kerrigan was the key to stopping Amon and expressed remorse.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Game Unit StarCraft (x2 attacks) |armor=3 |range=4 |sight=10 |detect= |cooldown=30 (ground), 22 (air) |hero=X |npc= |nocat=yes }} Artanis is of the Templar Caste, and appears in StarCraft: Brood War missions as a Scout pilot. The statistics are weaker than those for Mojo's Scout. Quotations :See: StarCraft Artanis Quotations StarCraft II Those who attended BlizzCon 2014 will receive a Hierarch Artanis portrait.2014-09-24, BlizzCon 2014 : In-Game Goodies Sneak Peek. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-09-30 More Artanis portraits can be unlocked in the leveling system of Legacy of the Void.2015-11-01, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Co-op Missions Preview. YouTube, accessed on 2015-01-11 Wings of Liberty Artanis appears in command of the hero mothership, Shield of Aiur, in the StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty mission, "In Utter Darkness". Legacy of the Void Artanis is controlled as a hero unit in the missions "The Infinite Cycle" and "Templar's Return." He also appears as an NPC-controlled hero unit in "The Growing Shadow" and "Essence of Eternity." Abilities Co-op Missions Artanis is a playable commander in the Co-op Missions mode of the game. He can warp in units instantly into battle, and can use support powers from the Spear of Adun.2015-08-08, StarCraft II: Showcase von Verbündete Kommandanten auf der gamescom #BlizzGC2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-11 This includes the ability to generate shields around friendly units, both his own, and that of his ally, and to use orbital strikes. He has access to units such as the Aiur zealot.2015-08-08, Starcraft II: Legacy of the Void - Allied Commanders Mode - GamesCom 2015. YouTube, accessed on 2015-08-13 These abilities, along with the energy counter (which steadily recharges) are displayed across the top of the screen. Artanis' abilities overall contribute to a focus on exploiting warp in, variably increasing the frequency and quantity of units he can warp in. As part of this, he can exploit pylon power fields to establish forward positions and empower his troops. Abilities Artanis has the following abilities in Allied Commanders2015-10-08, LotV Data Hidden in Patch, accessed via map editor. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-10-08: Talents Artanis acquires the following talents as he levels up. Quotations :See: StarCraft II Artanis Quotations RISK: StarCraft Artanis appears as a hero unit in RISK: StarCraft.June, 2012, Game Trade Magazine #148. Game Trade Magazine, accessed on 2012-06-09 Heroes of the Storm Artanis is a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm.2015-08-05, https://twitter.com/BlizzHeroes/status/628876329686016000Heroes of the Storm Official Twitter. Twitter, accessed on 2015-08-06 He was given to players who purchased (or pre-ordered) Legacy of the Void.2015-09-13, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Launches Nov 10, 2015. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-09-15 Personality and Traits Artanis harbors a deep respect and admiration for Tassadar. He hopes to become as great a leader as Tassadar; a path which, although noble, could cause him to forsake his better judgement.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. He has no desire to be a leader, and has only ever aspired to be a warrior. However, he was willing to put aside his own desires for the greater good. He continues to look upon Tassadar as an inspiration and vows to honor is former mentor. During the Brood War, he demonstrated a dismissive attitude towards terrans, with the exception of Jim Raynor. However, by the End War, he showed appreciation of their potential in nobility, and respect for their customs. By the time of the reclamation of Aiur, Artanis demonstrated great regret and self-doubt, in regards to his own abilities, and of the worth of attempting a reclamation at all. He believed that Aiur's fall had been a punishment of sorts for the protoss, in regards to their past sins.2015-9-25, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Reclamation. Battle.net, accessed on 2015-9-25 It is not until the End War against Amon did Artanis start to make his own decisions based on his own beliefs, chiefly in unity amongst the protoss. In turn, Artanis embraced the role of the leader many (Zeratul, Fenix, Tassadar, etc.) have believed the protoss need. He also comes to believe that a true Templar is expressed by their deeds not of their caste, thus abandoning it during the End War. . Amongst the protoss, Artanis has shown to be one of the most tolerant and understanding of other protoss factions, such as the Nerazim and the Purifiers, though has some understandable reluctance with the Tal'Darim. Abilities Artanis possesses centuries of experience, and combines both martial prowess with tactical acumen. He has demonstrated the ability to wield a psi-blade and warp blade in tandem.2014-11-07, StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Oblivion. YouTube, accessed on 2014-12-02 His psionic power is enough to grant him levitation. Artanis also possess great leadership as he led his people through the Brood War and as Hierarch over two disgruntled people, maintaining peace and unity. He also puts that leadership to great use against Amon, convincing the bitter Purifiers to join him and the Tal'darim leader Alarak to unite. Notes *Artanis's name is "Sinatra" spelled backwards. It is also one of the names of Galadriel from The Lord of the Rings. *In StarCraft: Brood War, the 3D model for the protoss campaign is that of Artanis. In this image, as well as his unit portrait, he is missing his psionic appendages, much like a Dark Templar. *Artanis's unit portrait in Brood War depicts him as having golden eyes. Subsequent sources have depicted him as having blue ones. *The backplate Artanis wears bears resemblance to the crest originally worn by Tassadar in Heroes of the Storm. *Artanis's role as primary protagonist of Legacy of the Void was originally held by Zeratul. However, the role was transferred to Artanis as the developers felt that as Legacy of the Void was a protoss story, Artanis was in a better position to represent the protoss race as a whole. References es:Artanis Category:Protoss characters in the StarCraft and Brood War manuals Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft and Brood War Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:StarCraft Protoss heroes Category:Protoss Templar characters Category:Protoss politicians Category:Protoss player characters Category:Protoss characters in the Stukov missions Category:Protoss characters of Queen of Blades Category:Protoss characters in Frontline Category:Protoss characters of the Dark Templar Saga Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Protoss map and web characters